Reunions
by kakes
Summary: Edward was always the hottie of the school, and he hated it.All the girls loved him Except Bell Swan, the one he truley loved. Years later at the high school reunion all sorts of things happen. All Edwards POV. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"Edward come on, please." Alice, my pixie like adopted sister, begged. She was holding the invitation to our High school reunion, which she was trying to convince me to go to.

"No Alice, definitely not." I said in my most "and that's final" voice. It obviously didn't work because she kept going.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"I doubt that, what's so fun about seeing all the girls that constantly harassed me, and how much they've let themselves go?" I was always the popular "hottie" of the school, all of the girls tended to act weird around me, except Alice and Rosalie, though they had Jasper and Emmett, and they were nothing more than sisters to me.

"Please, please, please…" She said jumping up and down.

"Stop! Unless you can come up with a legitimate reason that will make me want to go, the answer is NO." She thought for a second then a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Bella Swan." That was all she said, and that was all it took. Bella Swan was the smartest, prettiest, independent girl in the whole school. She was the only one who acted normal around me, the only one who didn't seem to want me. This only made me want her more. I was madly in love with her, and it was so apparent that I was sure that she would find out, though she never noticed me enough to see it. The only time she ever spoke to me was in Biology, when we were partners and had no choice. Alice was the one who figured it out first, we were always close and still were. Jasper, Alice, and I all shared an apartment in Forks. I still hadn't met anyone, and doubted I ever would.

"What if she's married, and has a family?" I asked

"What if she doesn't?" Alice asked right back. I sighed, what the heck…

"When is it?"

"Yay!!!" Alice screamed. I was going back to Forks High, back where so many bad memories lie. All for Bella, just like it always was for Bella.

**I know its really short, just sort of setting the story, is it good, bad, okay, review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, can I tell you something." Bella asked, looking nervous.

"Anything." I told her.

"I love you," She looked deep in to my eyes, "I always have, I was just too scared to admit it."

"I feel the same way." I told her, then I kissed her, it felt amazing like a water bottle after a 5 mile jog.

"Edward, Edward wake the hell up, we're gonna be late" Alice yelled, She threw a pillow at me. I had been dreaming? But it all seemed so real.

"What exactly are we going to be late for?" I asked. She looked at me questioningly.

"The _reunion." _ She said, the same way she said "Duh." Just then Jasper walked in.

"Are we leaving yet?" He asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Not yet, _someone_ isn't even ready yet" She said looking directly at me.

"Hurry your ass up." Jasper said.

"Why does it even matter you. Your reunion was last year and you didn't even go." Emmett and Rosalie had gone last year, they were voted the king and queen, just like prom. Jasper came closer to me.

"You've seen her angry on a regular night right?" I nodded "Now imagine her furious on the night she's been talking about for weeks, non-stop." That was a truly scary thought. For a small girl, when she was angry, she was extremely vicious.

"I see your point, give me one minute."

"Try to make yourself look at least half decent will you?" Alice teased. I pushed her and ran into the bathroom.

…

As we pulled up to the high school, Alice squealed.

"Oh isn't it all so exciting. I mean it feels like it was only yesterday that we actually went to school here, now , it's our 10 year reunion…" Alice kept on babbling. I tuned her out, for a 37 year old woman she was sounding an awful lot like a giddy 12 year old girl.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Our old teacher Mr. Banner welcomed us, "May I take your coats?"

"Hi Mr. Banner! It's so nice being back I missed it here so much How are you? It's amazing here who decorated it…?" Mr. Banner wasn't the youngest guy there, and he was looking like Alice was giving him a heart attack. Jasper obviously saw this too and began to scoot Alice away.

"Jesus Alice what is your problem?" I asked.

"I don't know, I 'm just so excited to be back. You know you should be too it was such a happy time here…" She kept talking, but I wasn't listening, because just then I saw Bella. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing a red strapless dress that showed off her gorgeous legs. Her hair was curly and shiny and her big brown eyes had a happy glow to them.

"Edward are you even listening to m… Oh" She said following my gaze to Bella.

"I'll be right back." I said, walking towards her, Bella met my gaze and smiled. What did that mean? I was eager to find out. I was a few feet away when an overweight girl with blond hair came up to me.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked

"Uh… yeah." I said, barely taking my eyes off of Bella, She was no longer smiling, though.

"It's me Lauren. Remember." Unfortunately I did. She was one of the girls who constantly harassed me, she was also one of the bitchiest girls in the entire school. Wow, she really let herself go. "So how's it been? You married yet?" She asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, though she was clearly serious.

"Uhhh…" She was getting closer and closer, until I was cornered against the wall

"Edward honey, there you are." I look past Lauren's shoulder, standing there was none other than Bella. "Where did you go off to."

"Edward and I were just having a conversation Swan so if you'd excuse us…" Lauren said in her snobby voice.

"Well excuse me, but I'd like to take my husband back, thank you very much." Bella said in a mocking snobby tone. Husband? Was she joking?

"Husband…? Um… I'm sorry… Uh I'll see you later, Edward." She waved flirtatiously. Bella waved back and Lauren grimaced.

"Thank you so much, You're a life saver!" I said.

"No problem, Lauren needed the comeuppance." She said in her angelic voice. "Just like High School huh?" She said.

"You have no idea." I said looking deep into her eyes. She giggled nervously.

"So do you have a real wife around here?"

"Nope, still looking for the right one." And I think she's standing right in front of me, I thought.

"Same, Angela keeps setting me up on these awful blind dates, and… Oh I'm sorry," She said looking up at me. "I'm babbling, I do that when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous, just." She was blushing a deep red. "Um I'll be right back." She said, and then she practically ran to the bathroom. Was it me or was she actually seeming to take an interest in me. It's me, I thought, it's been 10 years, she's probably just excited like Alice. So I waited for Bella to return. Thinking of ways to win her heart in one night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I was still waiting for Bella when all of a sudden Jessica Stanley came up to me. Unlike Lauren, she still had her hourglass figure. She was one of the prettier stalkers throughout high school.

"Omigod, Edward Cullen? Is that really you?" She squealed, what was with these girls and seeing old classmates? "It's me Jessica."

"Oh, hey." She hugged me, it was unexpected, and knocked the wind out of me. Just then Bella came out of the bathroom, just in time to see Jessica finish her embrace. I thought have seen a flash of hurt in her eyes, though it might be my imagination, she ran away from me nonetheless. I pulled Jessica of my mid-section and chased after Bella.

"Bella! Hold up!" I called. When I finally caught up to her I saw what I hoped I wouldn't see, tears. That was a fear of mine, I hated when girls cried. I really hoped I hadn't caused them. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… I just… Um…contacts, you know." She fumbled with her words.

"Bella, you always were a sucky liar, you know that?"

"So I've heard" She mumbled.

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"Okay… It's my mom, she's been so sick lately, I've had no time to myself. I wasn't even going to come to this thing, but my mom felt so guilty for making a giant hole in my social life. So she convinced me to come and now… Well I just called my little sister, Sydney, **(Yes Bella has a sister in this story) **and…" She began to cry again, "My mom is in the hospital." She started to sob and I hugged her, I didn't know what else to do. I had been so conceited. Why would she ever cry over me? She cried harder into my chest and, strangely enough I didn't mind.

"Thank *sniff* you. I have to go and see my mom." S

"It's okay, every thing's gonna be okay."

he broke down on those last words. I couldn't let her drive in this condition.

"Where is the hospital?" I asked

"Sea… Seattle." She sniffled.

"I'll drive you. Let me just tell Alice and Jasper that I'm leaving. I'll be right back."

"You…You don't have to… Do that." She couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Wait…Here!" I commanded. Then I ran off to find Alice.

I found her two minutes later, chattering excitedly to some girl, who had a worried look on her face. Jasper was talking to, what looked like the girls boyfriend/ husband.

"Alice. I have to take Bella to the hospital." In said, she stopped talking and looked very worried.

"Oh my god, is she okay? Do you need us to come? What happened?" Alice loved drama, always did.

"Yeah, it's her mom, she's sick. No, you stay here, I just wanted to tell you that I had to drive her, she can't drive, she's crying too hard."

"Oh, tell her I'm sorry."

"Alright see you at home." I ran back to the parking lot. Bella was still crying in the same spot. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. "Can we take your car." She nodded again and I followed her to a canary yellow Porsche. I held back a whistle because I knew it would be inappropriate, but I had to ask. "Is this the 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo?" Once again she nodded. I needed to get her to talk. "Bella?" She looked at me. "What is… What does your mom have?"

"Cancer." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This has to be hard."

"Yeah it is, it's harder to act like everything's okay around her, you know? Like fake a smile and pretend that she's not…" There was a moment when she let out a small sob. She stopped though, "I'm sorry. I ruined your whole night. I shouldn't have even come, it was dumb." What she didn't know is that if she hadn't been there, I probably would have left.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I'm actually really glad you came, I missed…" Bella looked at me. Oops, what had I done. "I… uh… missed the school, and it was cool seeing you again." Smooth Cullen, real smooth.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we finally arrived at the hospital, Bella walked up to the front desk.

"Can you tell me where I can find Renee Dwyer?" She asked the frazzled looking nurse.

"Yes, umm, room 104, right up there."She said pointing to a hallway to the left. I didn't miss the sympathetic look she gave us, and neither did Bella because she winced. As we walked up to the room we could hear a faint, steady beeping sound. That was always a good sign. We opened the door to see, Renee, unconscious in her bed, a young girl, and an older man. Bella ran up to the girl.

"How is she Syd?" She asked

"We don't know," She said, then she noticed me, "Who is that?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my sister Sydney," she gestured toward the girl "and my step-dad, Phil" She finished in a depressed tone.

"Nice to meet you, though unfortunate under the circumstances." I said, Phil nodded, and Sydney, basically ignored me. All of a sudden, the steady beeping turned into a rapid beeping, then faster, and faster until finally, a lond high pitched beep. Sydney ran to get doctors, while Bella ran to her mother.

"Mom?!" She yelled. She was crying harder then she had all night. I felt useless as I was lost in the sea of medical personal that soon entered the room and rushed Renee out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've made a typo. I said that Edward and Alice were 37; I meant that they were 27. My bad! Also, just so everyone knows this is ALL Edwards POV. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Twilight, nor do I own Sydney, my dad and stepmom do though.**

We all sat outside the emergency room. Bella was crying into my chest, I had my arms around her. Phil was covering his face with his hands, and Sydney was staring blankly into space, like it hadn't all sunk in yet. Sydney was young, she was probably 17, she had blonde hair and wide brown eyes, she looked a little like Bella, but with a little more Phil in her. The doctor came out to deliver the final verdict. It didn't look like good news.

"Well?" Phil asked anxiously.

"I'm so sorry…" I didn't hear the rest because Bella began to convulse with sobs, louder than anything I'd ever heard. I hugged her and rubbed my hand on her back soothingly.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh" I whispered

"Mom *gasp* is *gasp* gone" Bella said. Sydney still just sat there, unmoving, staring into space. Phil hid his eyes again. I even began to tear up a little, though I wouldn't admit it.

"I know, it's hard, I know." I truthfully did, my parents died when I was a kid, Esme and Carlisle took Rosalie, Jasper and I in after they had Alice and Emmett.

"I *gasp* didn't get to *gasp*say goodbye." She cried.

"I know." I comforted. Sydney still had barely blinked, and I was wondering if she was okay. After a while Bella was able to talk without taking a break.

"I need to call Charlie, he was worried." She told us. Phil nodded. She looked at me in a way that asked me to come with her. So I did. She went over to dial the number it rang twice and I could vaguely hear Charlie answer.

"Hello?" It was late and he was obviously tired.

"Hey…dad." Bella said

"Bella! How is she?" He asked.

"She's…" She began to sob again

"Oh, Bells" Charlie seemed close to tears too.

"I just… I guess I was expecting more time." Bella said through sobs.

"I know. If you want to stay over here, you're more than welcome." He offered

"No dad, I have an apartment. I'll be fine." Her voice broke on the last word. Fine was the opposite of what she would be.

"All right, if you need anything, call me, or stop by if you want to." Charlie was obviously lonely in his house.

"Alright. Love you dad. Bye." She hung up "Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't let you bring me here. You didn't need me to see me like this. It was selfish, and awful, and…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could be here for you." I said. I stared into her eyes, and she stared into mine. It was like one of those corny Disney movies where the world slows down as the boy and girl slowly lean toward each other, their lips about to touch…

"Sydney!!!" We heard Phil yell. We sprung away from each other, like we had just been caught smuggling diamonds. Bella ran toward where we were sitting. I followed. Sydney was on the ground, unconscious.

"Sydney!" Bella screamed. "Someone call a freaking doctor, we're in god damned hospital!" Bella yelled, I ran off to find someone, anyone to help. I found a nurse.

"There's a girl, she's unconscious." I told her in a rush. That was the best way I could describe I in this situation.

"Where?" She asked. Panic was the dominant expression on her face. She was young and obviously new here.

"This way" I said running off to where Sydney was.

Bella and Phil where surrounding the limp body, checking for a heartbeat.

"Is she breathing?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, and her heart is beating, but she won't wake up." Bella cried.

"Hold on I'll call the doctor." She said some codes into a walky-talky and before long the doctors arrived. The put her in a bed and brought her into a room.

"What's going on?" Bella asked one of the doctors.

"It looks like she went into shock. We have to let her mind protect itself. She's going through a lot and she's so young. She'll be fine." She told her. Bella nodded.

"I don't get it." Bella said, mostly to herself.

"Sydney's going to be…" I started

"No, I get that. I just don't get why it's all happening tonight. I mean, it's supposed be a night of memories and old friends. But here we are. My mom just died and my sister just passed out. And al I feel like doing right now is laughing. Does that make me an awful person?"

"No, it's just _your _way of dealing with it. It's okay."

"You know what? I have no idea what I'd do without you Edward. You're a really great friend." She hugged me. _Really great friend_ her words repeated in my head, the kiss of death. I should have known that that almost kiss was just a reaction to the tragedy. I frowned.

"I'm sure you'd manage." I mumbled, and I was sure that after all of this was over, she would.


	5. Authors Note

**Hi, usually I hate when these things show up in the middle of a story, but I don't know what else to do.**

**I have really bad writers block and I don't know if I'll be able to continue if I don't get some ideas!!!**

**I really want to, but I don't know, my minds at a complete blank. If you have any ideas please, please, please, please speak up!!! **

**Actually this message goes for all my stories. Thank you.**

**~Kakes**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you guys so much for helping me out. This idea was pretty much unanimous, so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Really great friend._ Yeah that is what every guy wants to hear from the woman he's in love with. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ I was pounding my head against the wall when the hospital phone rang. I picked it up.

"Uh…Hello?" I asked, not sure who the call was for.

"Is Bella Swan there?" An anxious voice asked.

"Yes hold on one second." I walked into the room. "Bella, there's a phone call for you."

"'Kay." She picked it up "Hello?" I went and sat down. "No, she's…gone. Yeah I'll be okay, Edward's here with me… Cullen." Her eyes got wide after a second, while the lady spoke. "Um… yeah, _that _Edward Cullen." _That_ Edward Cullen, well apparently the lady knew me. "No… wait, what? Fight...but, no. Are you okay? Well where are you? Where do I go? I can't afford… No, I couldn't… Because… Fine I'll talk to you later." She slammed the phone and kicked the wall. "Damn it."

"Everything okay?" I asked

"No. That was my friend Angela Weber; do you remember her from high school? Anyway, she and I apparently haven't paid the rent in a few months, and our landlord is really strict. He came up to get the rent and Angela was with her boyfriend Ben. She opened the door and he started yelling at her, so Ben came over and started yelling at _him, _the two of them start going at it and Ben punched him out. When he woke up the first thing he said was get out. So now I don't have a home, which is fine, the apartment sucked anyway, but now I have nowhere to go. I can't afford a hotel and my mom's…" She winced "…Well its two hours away." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed

"You can stay at my house."

"I couldn't." She said. "I've been too much of a bother already."

"No, really, you haven't." I didn't want to leave her yet. "Our house is too big anyway. Alice loves company, so don't worry about that."

"Are… are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Let me just call Alice and have her make up the guest bed."

"Thank you so much Edward." She said as she hugged me. It felt so right to have her in my arms. _Snap out of it Cullen. You're just a friend to her. _She let go, blushing, she was so beautiful.

I picked up the phone. It rang twice before Alice's hyper voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh Edward, you'll never guess who got king and queen." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Who?"

"Guess."

"Alice…"

"Come on guess."

"You and Jasper?"

"Nope…"

"Then who?"

"You and Bella! Isn't that so cute? But I told them you guys had to leave, and Jasper and I did the whole dance thing. I guess everyone else thought you'd make the perfect couple too…So why were you calling?" Bella and I? Perfect couple? Someone should tell Bella that.

"Um… can you make up the guest bed? Bella needs a place to stay, and I offered her our place. Do you mind?"

"No, oh this is too perfect. Did I tell you that you'd be happy if you went to the reunion? You guys are so in love."

"Alice we are _just friends_." At least according to Bella.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. "I'll make the room up."

"Thank you." I hung up. "Bella, are you ready to go?" I called.

"Yes, let me just say good-bye." A few minutes later she came out of the room, fresh tears in her eyes. "I feel so bad leaving them on their own."

"They'll be okay." I said.

"I know. Thank you, so much, for everything."

"Really it was no problem." We walked out to her car. "Do you want to drive?"

"You can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." As we were driving I realized I had never told her about the king and queen thing.

"So your majesty…"

"Huh?"

"Well apparently, our old class mates thought we'd make a good king and queen of the class of '98."

"No way!" She laughed.

"Yup."

"Huh, so this is how Lauren felt at prom. No wonder she always had that 'I'm so much better than you' attitude."

"I guess so."

"I think I should warn you…" I said as we pulled in.

"About what?" But before I could say anything Alice was there, squealing with delight at the guest.

"That."

"Hi guys, Bella let me show you to where you'll be staying. No bags?"

"Uh… No." Bella said, I felt guilty right away. The last thing she needed was extra hyper Alice.

"Oh I have clothes you can wear, size two right?"

"Yeah." Alice always had a knack for fashion and could tell anybody's size by one look.

"Okay. Your room is just this way." And she led her off. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jasper sitting there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ladies man." He joked.

"Shut up."

"How's her mom?"

"Well…"

"I see, is she okay?"

"Not really."

"Well, good thing she has you to cheer her up."

"Yeah. Good thing." Alice walked in then.

"So, how did everything go at the hospital. She seems so sad."

"Her mom's kind of gone. So she's not exactly in a sleepover mood I'm sure." I told her.

"Okay, I'll take it easy." She promised.

"Good, is Bella in the room."

"Yeah, she seems tired." I went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

"Hey, I'm in the next room if you need anything. I'm going to go to bed now ."

"Okay…Edward, thank you and I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"You haven't caused any at all. Its no problem. You look tired. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah, thank you, again. Good night."

"Goodnight."

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Maybe it was the stress of all that happened that night, maybe I had insomnia, but if I was being honest with myself I knew it was really because the love of my life was sleeping right next door. I had never been so happy, and so unhappy at the same time.

Before long I heard the talking coming from the next room…

_**So, I'm not sure how it turned out. It was fun to right once I got the idea**_ _**going The next chapter will be WAY better.**__**Anyway thank you guys for the reviews and ideas. IL you all. XOXO**_

_**~Kakes**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward…Edward!" the voice yelled, it was coming from Bella's room. I got up and walked over to her door.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I called. There was no answer. I was beginning to worry. I opened the door, "Bella?" She was there, sleeping and looking more like an angel than anyone ever had before. I couldn't help walking over to her. I stroked her hair.

"Edward?" She mumbled. I backed away, afraid that I had been caught, but then she snored a cute little snore and mumbled something else. I pulled the desk chair up against the bed and watched her sleep.

It was oddly entertaining, watching Bella sleep, she talked, _a lot_. If I hadn't seen her eyes closed and the occasional snore here and there I would have thought she was awake. Some of the things she said made me laugh so hard that I she nearly woke.

Every so often she would say my name as if she was calling to me, but her eyes remained closed, and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

I couldn't help but hope that maybe she was dreaming about me the way I often dreamed about her, but I would quickly shake the thought from my head, before my wild imagination could get the best of me.

I hadn't realized that I stayed up all night until the sun began to rise. I quickly got up and went down stairs before anyone found out what I had been up to and thought I was some kind of weirdo who watched people sleep. Maybe I was, but that didn't mean people had to know about it. I turned on the Television and flipped on the news. There was something about some house explosion in a small town in Massachusetts; I wasn't really focusing on it though.

I waited for a few hours before I heard the floor boards creak as Alice and Jasper got out of their bed.

"Oh, hey Edward." Alice said as she sat on the couch. "God you look awful…"

"Gee thanks Alice, love you too."

"No I just mean, you look like you didn't sleep a wink."

"Yeah, maybe I have insomnia." I said sarcastically.

"Jeez, grumpy pants, what bit you in the butt." She looked me over.

"I know, he's just cranky because the love of his life was in the next room, and he didn't get a chance to jump her." Jasper chuckled. I punched him in the arm. Possibly with more force than the situation called for

"Shut up you moron. Jesus, you and Emmett have been spending way to much time together. Could you be any louder?" I asked, I was pissed.

"Speaking of Emmett, he called last night while you were at the hospital." Alice said.

"And…" I urged

"And him and Rose are coming over tonight." She said.

"Oh shit, no way!" Emmett would not be able to keep himself from telling Bella about me loving her, and no way was Bella going to find a house by tonight.

"I know, but I had no idea about Bella at the time and I couldn't just say no." Alice defended.

"Damn it!"

"We can tell him to be on his best behavior."

"Ha! As if Emmett would ever listen to someone who tells him to be on his 'best behavior' not even mom."

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know."

"I know, it's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault but my own. I let this go on far too long, maybe I should just tell her…"

"Tell who what?" An angelic voice practically sang from behind me. There was Bella, looking gorgeous, even if her hair did look like a hay stack.

"Oh, nothing, just one of… Alice's friends left a…. sweater behind." I said. Alice and Jasper coughed to hide their laughs at my bad lie.

"Oh. Can I use your phone to call Angela? I want to see if they got it all settled at home yet."

"Yeah sure." Alice answered. She took the cordless off the charger and tossed it to her. Bella missed it, but I caught it before it tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm really slow in the morning. Nice reflexes." She said as I handed it to her.

She dialed a number. "Hey Ang. Yeah, I'm still here… No, shut up." She whispered the last part, "What do you mean. How could he do that? Yes I know he's a jackass. No, but I mean how did that happen so fast? Yeah okay, no I'll be fine; I'll go to my mom's or something. No. Okay, bye."She hung up and flopped onto the couch.

"I take it that things aren't settled at home?" I asked

"No, the landlord already gave our apartment to another person. It's crazy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I guess I'll go to my mom's or something, you don't need me to be here anymore." She said.

"Don't be silly Bella, I haven't had a guest that's not part of my family since, who knows when." Alice said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you stay as long as you want, heck, move in if you want."Alice said excitedly. Bella laughed, but she was the only one. We all knew that Alice was serious, she would love it if Bella moved in, so would I, but for slightly different reasons.

"Well I'll go house hunting today." Bella said.

"Okay." Alice said. "Do you mind if I come too?"

"No that would be fun." Bella said.

For a few minutes Bella and Alice talked about where they would go and price range and all that jazz.

Then the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the wait. I just couldn't get any ideas. Now I do, so…enjoy**

"That's them!" Alice said as the person at the door kept ringing the doorbell impatiently. "Jeez Emmett hold your horses."She called .

Bella looked uncomfortable. She was sitting in a corner, trying not to draw attention to herself. Knowing Emmett that was probably not the worst idea.

"Hi Em! Where's Rose.

"She's in the car. I was just bringing in the luggage." Emmett sounded like he was trying to hide something. You can just tell with him. "Why don't you go wait in the living room we'll be right in."

"Okay." Alice was to hyper to be observant. She came skipping in. A few minutes later they came back inside. Emmett in front of Rosalie.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make…" He didn't finish. Instead he just moved out of the way.

Rosalie's stomach was huge and round. She looked like there was a planet glued to her. Rosalie held her hands over it and smiled.

"Oh my god! Rose you're having a baby!?" Alice screamed running over and hugging her gently. Rosalie nodded.

"It's due next month, on the sixteenth."

"Congrats guys." I said.

"Yeah, Emmett you're gonna be a daddy." Jasper said. There was no denying the happy glow that came off of Emmett as these words were said. He grabbed hold of Rosalie and held her close.

"Have you had the shower yet?" Alice asked.

"No, I was waiting to have one here, most of my friends live around here, and of course I needed my favorite party planner." She said.

"Thank you! This is going to be so much fun! Now you'll have to make a guest list. I'll handle the rest…" I tuned out and walked over to Emmett.

"I'm happy for you bro." I said. "You'll make a great dad."

"You think?"

"I know." I said. Then I coughed awkwardly, just a tad corny. We both laughed.

"So, you guys still going to live in the old apartment?" They had been living in his cramped apartment for almost five years now. They had the money to move, but Emmett had too many memories.

"Well, actually, we were thinking about moving into a bigger house closer to home." Rosalie said.

"Oh that's great." Alice squealed. "Auntie Alice, has a nice ring to it." She laughed.

"Yeah." Jasper said. "Uncle Jazz."

"Maybe _we_ should think about being called mommy and daddy." Alice hinted.

"Hey, you're only twenty seven **(Happy everyone?) **We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah I guess. Let's play a game. We have to guess the gender and time of the baby's birth."

"Okay." Emmett said. Then for the first time he noticed Bella. "Oh, hi." He looked at Alice, Jasper and I for some hint as to who she was.

"Hi, I'm Bella; we went to high school together." She said. Emmett smiled wryly.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan? I remember you." He looked at me pointedly. "How are you?"

"Fine. Congratulations, by the way." She smiled her heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" He looked at me again.

"Edward invited me. Our reunion was last night." She didn't mention her mother. He looked at again and smiled widely. I hoped he got whiplash from turning his head so much. I silently begged him not to say anything stupid. He smiled wider and nodded. Shit.

"So Bella, as the guest would you like to go first?"

"Hmm?"

"In the baby guessing game?"

"Oh, um, I guess. I think it'll be a girl at…12:30." It sounded like a question. Alice wrote it down.

"Okay, my turn." Emmett said. "I think it'll be a boy at 11:30."

"I think it'll be a girl at 12:15" Jasper said.

"Girl, 12:25." I said.

"Boy, 10:00" Rosalie said.

"Okay, my turn." She looked at Rosalie. "Hmm. Twins, one boy, one girl at 9:08." Alice said definitely. Alice was usually eerily good at these things. I swear she's psychic sometimes.

"Twins?" Rosalie gasped.

"Of course, look how big you are."

"Oh thank god, I was worried it was from all the food." Rosalie sighed.

"Well I'm happy its twins. That means I can do double the shopping." Alice said excitedly.

"You would think about shopping, Alice." Jasper laughed.

We continued to catch up for a few hours, reminiscing on the good high school days. Bella laughed along with us at our memories.

Then Emmett turned to Bella. "You know Eddie over there has had the biggest crush on you since high school, he just never had the guts to do anything about it." He laughed. He was the only one laughing. When he finally realized this he stopped, and it was dead quiet.

**Dun Dun Dun. Cliffie!!! Silly Emmett. Did you like it? Review.**


	9. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I think I'm finally ready to start writing again. Sorry for the wait! Thank you all for being good sports. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

After about five minutes of awkward silence I finally cleared my throat.

"Um Emmett can I talk to you for a minute…outside?" I asked.

"Sure thing bro." Emmett replied pleasantly.

Once we were outside and the door was closed behind us I pounced. I tackled Emmett to the ground and punched him in both a brotherly and a violent way. Emmett fought back, but having grown up with me knew better then to actually use much force, and that it would be over faster if he just let me win. After about ten minutes I finally stood up, still shaking with anger.

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett asked simply. It took all my strength not to punch him again.

"No Emmett, you what the hell. What in the world would make you tell Bella that I liked her? Do you even understand what you just did?"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." The moron said, slowly shaking his head. "You'll thank me one day. You're welcome in advance."

"You just told the woman that I've been pining over since…forever exactly what I've been trying to keep from her! Do explain how that is in any way helpful?" I whisper screamed, God forbid Bella heard that.

"Jesus, for a fairly smart guy you are a complete idiot!" As if he was brilliant.

"Screw you! I'm going back inside. Try to keep your mouth shut for once."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He mocked; it couldn't have been more childish.

Once we were inside again everything seemed fairly normal, as if Emmett had never open his big, fat, stupid mouth.

Bella decided to go upstairs and get ready, Alice was helping her with clothes, Rosalie was reading "What to expect when you're expecting on the couch, and Emmett and Jasper began to play an intense game of Wii tennis. I decided that I should make breakfast for everyone, so I could think.

I made a huge plate of eggs, some bacon, sausages, home fries, and toast and put it on the table.

"Foods ready!" I called out. Everyone started to file in and sit down in our massive dining room. Bella looked beautiful -as always- in Alice's never-been-worn clothes.

We talked about our plans for the day. Rose and Alice were going baby shopping and invited Bella as well, but she politely declined. She needed to go see Phil and Sydney, I offered to go with her, and she accepted. Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me from across the table and I kicked him. Emmett and Jasper were going to some auto show.

Once breakfast was over we all got ready to go out. Bella and I decided to take her Porsche. It was dead silent, to a point of awkwardness so I decided to make small talk.

"This is a nice car." I stated. Bella smiled.

"Thanks, it's the nicest thing I own."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you afforded it?"

"Well I actually used to be a very successful lawyer. I had nice everything. A nice house, nice clothes, and this baby. Then my mom got sick and I took time off to take care of her, not knowing how long it would take. Of course it took years so I had to quit, because I was the only one who could take care of her. Phil had to work, and Syd has school. And cancer treatment is expensive, I wound up selling my house and I moved in with Angela, she lived close to my mom. I just couldn't stand to part with the car, you know? It would have been too much."

"I understand." I said nodding. "Do you think you'll go back to the lawyer business?"

"Maybe, I mean I do have some money saved up s, plus the money my mom left me. I always wanted to write a book." She replied.

"I bet you'd be good at it." I said lamely.

"I think so to, at least I hope so. Writing has always been my passion, I just never had enough time to actually start. Now I have all the time in the world." She suddenly looked very distant, as if she was lost in thought.

We arrived at a quaint house about an hour later. Bella knocked on the door. A tired looking Phil answered it.

"Hey Bella. Edward." He said nodding towards me.

"Good afternoon, sir." I said politely.

"Call me Phil." He said, the turned to Bella. "Syd is upstairs, she just woke up. I think it's starting to set in. She could use her big sister."

"Of course." Bella nodded. She went up the stairs and I stayed in the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?" Phil asked.

"I'm fine thank you." I sat down on the couch and Phil sat down in the recliner.

"So how has Bella been handling this all?" Phil asked.

"She's been okay. Sad of course, but for the most part she's been fine."

"Good, good. I was worried. Bella's always been the strong one, took care of all of us when Renee was first diagnosed. None of us really knew how to handle it, except her." Phil said, looking sad.

"Yeah, she does seem to have a strong personality."

"Oh, yeah. Ever since I met her she's been a no-nonsense girl. Toughest little thing I ever saw." We both laughed. Bella came down stairs soon. Fresh tears on her face.

"Syd's getting dressed and coming down. I thought we could all go out to lunch, and discuss some of the plans…" She said

"Sounds good." Phil replied.

Syd came down soon and we all got into Phil's car and drove to Port Angeles. We arrived at an Italian restaurant and were seated immediately.

Just as we were sitting down a tan, muscular man with long black hair came up to the table.

"Bells?" He asked. I noticed that his voice was extremely deep.

"Jake? Oh my god how are you?" Bella asked standing up and hugging him.

"I'm good. How have you been?"

"I've been better. My mom just passed away."

"Oh god I'm so sorry." He said to the whole table. He suddenly noticed me, and his eyes turned dark. "Well I better be going. I'm so sorry for your loss. You should call me later, we need to catch up. I;ve missed you Bells." He suddenly looked very sad.

"Yeah, I will. I've missed you to. Bye Jake." She said. And he walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Jake. He and I were engaged…"

**Sorry its short, but its late and I'm tired. There will be more soon I promise. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
